Night-Time Adventures
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was feeling adventurous. Not the 'running out of his hobbit hole to go on a quest' kind of adventurous. This was more the 'stripping off his clothes, putting on his magic ring and sneaking up on Thorin' kind of adventurous.


**A/N: I really suck at titles! None of my fics have names, they are just random documents floating around in my computer xD I wrote this quite a while ago, after the first Hobbit film came out and I fell in love with Bagginshield. Please don't judge too harshly, this was the first smutty kind of thing I'd ever written, haha. Hopefully there will be a second chapter where the boys get up to more than this ;)**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was feeling adventurous. Not the 'running out of his hobbit hole to go on a quest' kind of adventurous. This was more the 'stripping off his clothes, putting on his magic ring and sneaking up on Thorin' kind of adventurous.

Now, do not get the wrong impression. Bilbo Baggins was still a (semi) respectable hobbit. He did not make a habit out of nakedly sneaking up on dwarves while invisible. But Thorin Oakenshield was a very special dwarf. A very special dwarf with whom Bilbo had shared a very special kiss in Beorn's living room four nights ago. So it was not wholly unexpected that at some point the hobbit and the dwarf prince should share something more than a kiss. Thorin, however, was _not_ expecting the way the 'something more' came about.

Hobbits are extremely skilled at sneaking around, going unnoticed by those around them; it was, after all, for this reason that Bilbo had joined the company of dwarves in the first place. So Thorin, sitting on a log at the very edge of their campsite and facing away from the company while he kept watch, did not suspect a thing until he felt a whisper of warm breath on the back of his neck and the gentle tug of small fingers on one of his braids.

"Relax," Bilbo breathed, as Thorin frowned in confusion and reached for his sword.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked uncertainly.

"That's me," Bilbo answered, running a finger through Thorin's beard and along his jaw line.

"Why can I not see you? Am I dreaming?"

"While it's nice to hear that you dream about me, I must inform you that you are most definitely awake. And as for why you can't see me ... it's a _secret_ ," Bilbo teased.

"This secret you speak of – is this the same secret which allowed you to escape for the goblins?"

"Perhaps."

"Will you share it with me?"

"Not just yet. I'm afraid it might spoil the moment."

"What moment would that be, Master Baggins?" Thorin couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he felt Bilbo's hands tangle in his hair and the hobbit's breath warming his nose.

Bilbo did not answer with words. Instead, he brushed his lips oh-so-gently against Thorin's, enough to make the dwarf lean in but not enough to make the hobbit lose himself. Bilbo pulled back, earning a frustrated grunt from Thorin. Smiling even though Thorin couldn't see him, the hobbit reached into the furs draped around the dwarf and loosened his breeches. It was with immense satisfaction that he heard Thorin softly gasp, "Bilbo!"

"Yes, my King?" Bilbo asked innocently, gently stroking Thorin's hips.

"This is so ... _arousing_. Not being able to see you. I thought it would be strange but it's just – _oh_!" Bilbo's fingertips reached the base of Thorin's hardening length and the dwarf prince rather lost track of what he was saying.

"I'm glad." And he really was. Bilbo knew he would never have had to guts to do this if he were visible. He was blushing and biting his bottom lip nervously (not to mention the fact that he was naked and getting shamelessly aroused by the mere thought of what he was about to do), not really sure what he was doing, but the fact that Thorin couldn't see any of that gave him confidence.

For a second after he had released Thorin from the confines of his breeches, Bilbo just stared. He had known the dwarf would be bigger than him in this area as well as every other, but he hadn't quite anticipated the sight before him. He was fairly certain he wouldn't be fitting all of that in his mouth any time soon.

Apparently he was silent for too long, for Thorin asked uncertainly, "Bilbo?"

"Hmm?" Bilbo squeaked in response, blushing deeper as he gave away his nerves.

"What are you doing?"

"Marvelling."

Thorin let out a throaty chuckle. "Is that all you came here to do tonight? Because I believe it is only good manners to finish what you started." Bilbo laughed, too, his hot breath on Thorin's cock causing the dwarf to shiver and moan ever-so-slightly.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly once through his nose, Bilbo licked his lips in preparation. He rested his knees on the leaf-strewn ground between Thorin's boots and slowly slid his mouth around Thorin's length until he could take no more. The dwarf's eyes widened slightly and he braced himself by spreading both hands out on the log he was seated upon as Bilbo's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock.

Bilbo slowly pulled back and flicked his tongue over the head, eliciting a groan from Thorin. His own erection throbbing with every sound that escaped Thorin's lips, Bilbo began to work the dwarf's length with tongue and teeth alike. Between the groans and curse words, Thorin bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. While the other dwarves could not see what was going on, he knew they would wake at the sound of their leader's voice. As Thorin reached his climax, his lip began to bleed with the effort of silence, and he reached out to curl a fist tightly in Bilbo's hair as a growl of pure pleasure escaped him. Suddenly cold as Bilbo removed his mouth from Thorin's cock, the dwarf tugged on the hobbit's hair to pull him closer, and a hiss passed Bilbo's lips.

"That was ... magnificent," Thorin whispered, pressing his lips to Bilbo's and tasting himself upon them, while Bilbo noted the coppery taste of blood.

"I should think so," Bilbo replied, tucking Thorin back into his pants and retying his breeches as they shared many quick kisses.

Releasing their grip on Bilbo's curls, Thorin's hand began to move downwards but stopped abruptly when they reached the hobbit's shoulder blades. "Are you naked, Burglar?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice and smile.

"Perhaps," Bilbo said for the second time that night.

It was then Bilbo's turn to be pleasured. The rough hands of the dwarf prince ran down Bilbo's back, up his arms and across his chest, thumbs rubbing Bilbo's nipples in wonderful circles. A whimper from the hobbit told Thorin that perhaps there were more pressing matters to deal with, and he quickly moved his hands over soft belly and slender hips to grasp Bilbo's swollen length firmly.

"Oh Thorin!" Bilbo cried out, not having even close to the amount of the control the dwarf had shown, involuntarily thrusting into Thorin's hand as the dwarf ran a thumb over the head.

"Shush, my little hobbit, we don't want to be interrupted," Thorin whispered, and Bilbo nodded even though Thorin couldn't see him.

Very slowly – _agonisingly_ slowly – Thorin stroked the hobbit's cock, but Bilbo was so far gone already that his hips bucked repeatedly against Thorin's hand and he soon came with a fist in his mouth to muffle the accompanying shout. Still quivering, Bilbo stretched up again and pushed his lips more forcefully onto Thorin's.

Too tired to do anything else, Bilbo eventually broke the kiss and struggled to get to his feet. "Goodnight, Thorin," Bilbo said, fingering the dwarf's braids once more.

Thorin grabbed the small hand and kissed the fingertips. "Goodnight, Bilbo Baggins. Next time we meet like this, I'd like to be able to see you, as wonderfully exciting as this was. I wish to see your face as I take you for my own." The intensity of Thorin's words was enough to make Bilbo tremble again.

"I'll see what I can do," Bilbo managed to reply, trying not to think about Thorin inside of him in case he became too aroused again; he didn't think he could handle another Thorin-induced orgasm that night. He crept back into the camp and pulled on his clothes, before slipping the ring off his finger and crawling under his blanket with a satisfied smile on his face.

When Bilbo awoke, the dwarves were already up and about and making breakfast. Bombur handed him a bowl of broth as soon as he noticed the hobbit was awake. Sitting up and raising the spoon to his lips, Bilbo looked around at his comrades, his eyes soon settling on their leader and a smile twitching at his lips. Thorin was not looking his way, so Bilbo continued to watch him through the steam rising from his breakfast.

That was when he heard Bofur call, "Thorin! I heard some mighty strange noises last night, did you spy any weird beasties lurking in the shadows?"

Immediately, Thorin turned his head and his eyes met Bilbo's. The hobbit blushed furiously, choking on his food, and Thorin smirked to himself. Bofur raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair.

"No, Bofur, I didn't see a thing."


End file.
